Legit Hug Dominance
by RizzyMongoose33
Summary: Sasha Banks and Bayley have gotten a bit more close after making up and becoming a tag team. But what they do behind closed doors is a different story. Let's say things will get kinky between the Boss N Hug Connection
1. Who's The Boss

"Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, It's Characters or any thing that is an affiliation with the company, this is a femslash fan fic I hope you enjoy.

 **Ch 1: "Who's The Boss?"**

"SMASSMHAAAAA!" Bayley cries as Sasha fingers her asshole with pleasure and inflicting pain. Sasha enjoys every second of dominating Bayley and smacking her big round ass as hard as she could. Bayley cries in pain muffled face down deep in her pillows. Sasha takes her fingers out of her asshole and starts licking them, then she takes her tongue and licks Bayley's ass. As Bayley whimpers and winces, Sasha smiles and tongue fucks Bayley even deeper, Making the thick Latina girl more wet as she already has been. "You make this dominance easier than you think it is, bitch" Sasha says with a smirk. Sasha continues to lick her tongue from Bayley's ass to the G Spot of her wet pussy. One thing to know about Sasha Banks was that the first step was the ass for her. As Bayley tries to get up Sasha Jumps on her and Bayley falls down. "Stay Down Bitch!, I'm not through with you yet!" Sasha snarls. Sasha then reaches for her strap on dildo that is long as Braun Strowman's arm. As she puts it on, Bayley's eyes widen as much when she saw the strap on dildo. Bayley prays that she doesn't suffer the painful pleasure in her asshole. "I suggest you hold on or bite something down cause you will be cumming all night long when I'm done with you. Sasha flips Bayley on her back and spreads her legs as wide as she can. Then Sasha sticks the huge dildo in Bayley's already glistening pussy. Bayley moans as loud as she can and shouts "SASHAAAAAA!" Sasha loved it when her name was screamed as she pound and penetrates Bayley with 3/4 of the dildo inside of Bayley. After a long sensual fuck Bayley screams " I AM CUMMING!" The few pumps after that, Bayley climaxes as hard as she can. Sasha stuck the dildo out and licks some of the cum off of it. "You sure do taste good, huh bitch?" Sasha says with a smirk. Bayley replies, "You are the Boss". As Bayley leaves, Sasha give Bayley a good hard smack on her big round ass. "God Damn right I am, and don't you ever in your life forget it!"

"So, what did you guys think? yay or nay? Should I do more? What do you like to see next? Bayley getting some payback, or Sasha continuing her Bossy Dominance? Thanks for reading. /div


	2. Payback is a Huggerfucker

**Ch. 2: Payback is a Huggerfucker**

It was around 3 a.m. in the morning, as Sasha Banks was fast asleep in her bedroom in her underwear. She was having very lucid dreams about Dominating Bayley liked she did the other night. As she was dreaming in ecstasy, her doorknob twisted and she didn't hear the door open. A person walks in with 2 sets of handcuffs, 2 ropes and a roll of duct tape. As Sasha is being stalked by her intruder being unaware of who is in the room. The intruder begins to quietly pin Sasha, take her bra and panties off and handcuff her hands to the post of her bed. Then she wakes up to her being handcuffed to the post and her legs being tied to the end of the bed post like an X on the bed. "WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted Sasha with anger and tears brimming her eyes. "You better let me go, NOW!" she demands. The intruder replies "Not until I have my dominance." with a familiar voice as Sasha's eyes widen open. As the light turns on, the intruder is revealed as Bayley, naked and straddling a tied up Sasha Banks holding the strap on dildo that she was being fucked with the other night. "You know what they say, Sasha, Payback is a Huggerfucker." Bayley said with a smirk of her own. Sasha was confused when Bayley said that cause no one says that. "It's motherfucker, Payback is a MOTHERFucker and Bitch, You better let me go or you will pay for this!" Sasha snarks and sneers. Bayley laughs in reponse, "Oh you think this is funny? I swear you're gonna get it if I get out of this weak ass contraption." Bayley touches Sasha all over her body and stops at her pussy and licks her finger before she sticks it in Sasha's entrance. "I am going to fuck you so Hard, that you won't wake up in 24 hours" Bayley says as she sticks two fingers in Sasha's pussy. "FUUUUCCCCKKKK!" Sasha screams aggressively. Bayley then enters another finger in Sasha every two minutes until she has her whole fist inside of Sasha. Once Bayley has her fist inside of Sasha she rams it in and out and smiles with pleasure. Sasha screams in pain as loud as she could, Bayley was getting annoyed with her screaming so she took her fist out and got the sticky tape and taped a piece on Sasha's mouth and went back to what she was doing. "I think you make this dominance very easy with that gag in your mouth, bitch." Bayley says with a evil smile. Sasha Grunts in the gag Then Bayley puts on Sasha's long strap on dildo, got Sasha's legs back to where her butthole is exposed. Sasha muffled in the gag anticipating what happens next. Then Bayley sticks the dildo in Sasha's exposed asshole and penetrated her. Sasha screamed and cried as loud as she could in the gag and was experiencing what felt like an hour of pain. Then Bayley took the dildo out and stuck it in Sasha's G spot. "Fmumumuck!" Sasha cries as Bayley chuckles and smirks. After sexually torturing her with the dildo for quite a while Sasha's body starts to buckle. Bayley knew what that meant, Sasha was close to cum. So Bayley tried to ram the whole Strowman arm sized dildo inside of Sasha as fast and hard as she could but was able to get almost ¾ of it in. Then Sasha cums on the dildo as hard as she could, and passes out perverted. As Bayley puts on her clothes and smiles evilly with the success of her payback, she kisses Sasha and smacks her on her ass leaving Sasha handcuffed to the top of her bedframe.

A/N: So what do you guys think should happen next? Sasha getting revenge? Bayley continuing the dominance or will there be some wild cards? Stay tuned.


	3. Who's The Boss Part 2

**Ch 3. Who's The Boss Pt. 2**

A/N: This chapter is for the victory for Sasha and Bayley becoming the first ever WWE Women Tag Team Champions. Congrats to Both. Here's chapter 3 of Legit Hug Dominace

As Bayley returns to her apartment enjoying her dominant work to Sasha she lays in her bed pleasuring herself. She was proud of making the mixed girl hers with her revenge. After 10 minutes of touching and pleasuring herself, She screams "FUCK!" Meaning she will cum any minute, five minutes afterwards she comes all over her bed spread. Then she falls asleep figuring out how to dominate "The Boss" again. Four hours goes by and Bayley was still napping peacefully until two people came in her room wearing ski masks and black getups looking like to rob her. But she was a light sleeper so she knew they were in the room. One intruder jumped on her and pinned her down as the other one tied her to her bed. The one that pinned her down was definitely a man and the one that tied her is a woman. "Who are you People?!" Bayley demanded. "SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACES YOU PUSSIES!" She shouts. "I told you you were going to pay for what you did, Bitch." The woman said with a familiar voice. Bayley in her mind thinking " _Oh Shit_ " It was Sasha who removes her mask with a smirk that's more evil than a runaway sociopath. Then the man takes off his ski mask and Bayley knew who he was. "Hello Bayley, I hear you have been a bad little girl" the man said with an Irish accent. The man revealed to be Finn Bálor, her and Sasha's good friend who they call for various reasons if you know what I mean. So Bayley scared and worried about what are they going to do to her being bound to her bed. "What are you guys gonna do?" Bayley asked with a concerned look on her face. Sasha gives Finn the signal to jump on top of her and strip her clothes off as well as his clothes. Bayley tried her best to fight it off by kicking him in his balls and succeeded. Then Sasha gets on top of Bayley and chokes her so she can't fight anymore. Then Finn continues to take off her panties. And he pulls his pants off and Sasha unites and flips Bayley on her back and holds her down as he sticks his meat stick in side of Bayley's ass. The Irishman Penetrates her up and down on her ass cheeks. "FUUUUUCCCCKK!" Sasha smiles as Finn keeps giving Anal to Bayley. Finn grins as he penetrates Bayley's Ass up and down as his hips smacks her ass cheeks in rhythm. After a long anal fuck Sasha stops Finn and they switch sides as Sasha laps Bayley's Ass like a cat does to milk while Finn pins her down. "Bet you're regretting tying me up and leaving me in my room tied up to rot, huh bitch?" Sasha snarks. As Finn rolls his eyes, he flips Bayley over and fondles her breasts aggressively and shoves his meat stick in Bayley's mouth, gagging her while he moves her in a bobble head like motion. As Bayley tries to push Finn off of her, he pushes more of his cock in her mouth that it touches the top of her throat while Sasha fingers Bayley's pussy as roughly as she can. Finn keeps on fucking Bayley's face after a while. "Goddamn it!" Finn shouts. Few moments after that outburst Finn groans and shot load of his white Irish cream like cum inside of Bayley's mouth while Bayley cums All over Sasha's fingers and hands. Sasha licks her fingers with Bayley's cum all over them with satisfaction. "That ought to teach you to never, EVER do what you did to me again bitch!" Sasha growled as she smacks Bayley's big round ass numerous time while the feeling of her own center is getting wet while spanking Bayley. "I'll be back for more tomorrow bitch and you better be the way you are, butt naked and mine to dominate!" Sasha and Finn leaves as the Irishman smiles being pleased with his dirty work. Bayley lays there feeling defeated but already had an idea that she was not going to let Sasha win this dominance war.

A/N: so what do you guys think? Who should Bayley use to help get back at Sasha or is Sasha going to continue this dominant streak with or without Finn


	4. Payback is a Huggerfucker Part 2

Payback is a Huggerfucker part 2

Bayley has revenge on her mind of what to do to Sasha by but first, she wants to get back at that Irish bastard with a 6 pack of abdominal gold. Moments later in entering Finns House. Bayley sedates Finn with a needle to his neck. As Finn passes out, Bayley ties up Finn in his bed with him gagged and naked.15 minutes later, Finn wakes up bound and gagged "Now it's time for you to feel what pain you brought to my ass you bastard!" Bayley snarls with an evil smirk, she grabs a vibrator turns it on and shoves it up Finn's butthole and leaves him there to suffer with pain as she smiles with pleasure. "Next stop, Sasha's House" Bayley grinned. Meanwhile, Sasha was pleased with what she did to Bayley, touching herself, masturbating to Bayley's submissive squirming. "Yes, Bitch! scream for mommy!" Sasha moans. But what she does not know is that Bayley was in the house, about to enter her room until she heard her make a noise. Then Sasha jumps up ready to defend herself against Bayley. Sasha puts up a good fight, punching the huggable one in her gut but, Bayley being the stronger of the two gets her second syringe of sedative and injects Sasha with it. Moments later, Sasha passes out in seconds, while Bayley smiles knowing that she'll get her payback and control of the dominance. "Oh Sasha, what did I tell you before, Payback is a huggerfucker" Bayley said with a sneer. As Bayley ties Sasha's arms to the bed post and throws water on her so she can wake up. Sasha grunts and shouts, "Argh, you're so gonna pay for this, bitch!". Bayley ignores her barking as she takes The Boss' panties off and starts to place her tongue in her center. Sasha moans in pleasure until Bayley bites her clit as hard as she could so Sasha can moan in pain and scream. Now Bayley satisfied with the position that she has on Sasha, she takes the huge Strowman arm sized Dildo and puts it on and anticipation Sasha's face is priceless in Bayley's eyes. Bayley begins to shove the Dildo in Sasha's G Spot. Sasha screams and moans as loud as she can. Bayley thrusting Sasha with all that she has. After 30 long minutes of Sasha being pounded by Bayley and the dildo. Sasha hops buckled and she came all over the dildo. Bayley smiles and licks Sasha's cum on the dildo then makes Sasha lick her own cum on the dildo. "Lap that up good, bitch" Bayley said with a sneer. "Now, I Will be back tomorrow and you better be where you are, bound and Ready for me to dominate" Bayley mockingly said to Sasha what Sasha exactly said to her. Bayley raised Sasha's legs exposing her ass and smacks it as hard as she could. Sasha thinking in her mind. "Oh, she is definitely going to to pay for this!

A/N: It's been a while since I have posted a chapter from this story but I have been thinking of making another story with Sasha and Bayley with a little less sex and a bit more love and romantic vibes. I just need a good title. Comment on the review of what the title should be. Thanks –Rizz


	5. Who's The Boss Part 3

Chapter 5: Who's the Boss part 3

Who's The Boss Part 3

Bayley was sleeping with the dirty work that she was satisfied with. Then her door gets kicked in. "Oh you're so gonna pay for what you did to me bitch!" Sasha Snarls and sneers while she jumps on top of Bayley. Bayley whimpers and tries to fight out but Sasha has her in a hold where she can't move her hands. Sasha flips Bayley around and reveals her Ass covered with the red thong panties she is wearing. "Toot that Ass Up, Bitch! You know the Drill!" Sasha Growled. Then Sasha rips Bayley's panties off her exterior and starts fingering Bayley's asshole while biting her ass cheek. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Bayley screams in both pleasure and in pain. "That's right bitch, Scream for Mommy!" Sasha growls and continues to finger blast her sex rival. Then the Wild haired woman replaced her fingers with her tongue and tongue punched the fuck out of her victim's asshole. Bayley moans and tries to squeeze her ass in but to no avail that The more she fights, Sasha gets more turned on by it. As for the icing on her dominance cake, she then gets the strap on and starts fucking Bayley in her ass. "OOOH, you know I like to put this in that fat ass of yours bitch, keep that thing tooted up!" As Sasha continues to anal fuck Bayley, she thrusts and thrusts making Bayley scream. "Fuck yes Bitch I'm cumming inside your asshole and you better take it!" Moments later Sasha ejaculates artificial cum from the dildo and it flows through Bayley's ass. "As Sasha pulls Bayley's ass from behind she give her an intoxicating kiss and pushes her back down on her pillow and smacks her ass. "That should teach you about dire consequences, bitch!" Sasha sneers with a smirk as she leaves Bayley dominated and defenseless. "Momma will be back" Sasha says with satisfaction of what she did. Leaving with a smirk and arrogance. Bayley lays there fed up and angry and plotting on how to regain the dominance. "Oh that Huggerfucker has no idea who she's dealing with!" Bayley thinking in her head.

A/N: This chapter may have been short but there is more yet to come. I've been busy with work and what not but if you have any suggestions I'm open to them. Thanks.


	6. Payback is a (Non)Huggerfucker Part 3

Chapter 6: Payback is a (Non)Huggerfucker part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE nor their talent. This chapter represents Bayley and her new look and Heel Turn

Payback is a (Non)Huggerfucker part 3

"Now you're mine bitch!" As Bayley jumps on Sasha with a new look, new haircut, new attitude, and new craving for dominance. Sasha cries and moans in defense, turning Bayley on every second she cries. You're probably wondering how Bayley got on Sasha, Bayley had a key made to Sasha's house and snuck in while Sasha was masturbating to dominating Bayley. Then You're back to Bayley on top of Sasha like a tiger stalking and about to feast on its prey. "Bitch you better get off of me!" Sasha shouts as she tries to fight off her rival and fuck buddy. Bayley wasn't having it as she sat on Sasha's face with no pants on. "Eat it for Mommy, Bitch!" Sasha screams in Bayley's cunt suffocating Sasha as it's making Bayley moan in response. "I'm not getting off until you lick me bitch!" Bayley sneers. Sasha not being able to breathe in there with the perception of drowning inside Bayley's pussy, with a bit of a survival instinct left she licks Bayley and eats her out, "FUCK YES SASHA, Eat Mommy out, Sweet Bitch!" Bayley moans. after a long good face fucking Bayley finally cums on Sasha's face. "Oh that felt good but we're not done yet, as Bayley went down on Sasha and started to lick her cunt. Sasha felt relieved and relaxed after being humiliated like that, "This bitch better eat me out and that doesn't change the fact that she's gonna pay for trying to drown me in her juices" Sasha thinking in her head. Then Bayley decided to bite Sasha's pussy very hard to the point where it almost bled. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Sasha screamed in agony. "Did You really think that I was just gonna make you cum like that, Bitch? NO!" Bayley shouts. "Turn your ass around, you're in for a very long night!" Bayley smirks and laughs. Bayley pulls out the Strowman arm sized dildo starts to stick it in Sasha's G spot. As Sasha screams in pleasure and pain. "AAAAAHHH!" Bayley licking her chops as she's penetrating the caramel skinned dame. "Scream For Mami" Bayley mocked Sasha. Sasha moaned and screamed in response making Bayley wetter seeing Sasha getting dominated after 30 minutes of senseless fucking, Sasha's legs started to buck back and forth, Bayley smirked and fucked Sasha as hard as she could, after 20 pumps Sasha's cums on the dildo. Bayley takes the dildo and licks some of Sasha's cum on until before she makes Sasha lick her own cum off. "Lap this up good, bitch" Bayley snarls. Sasha licked the cum and almost gagged tasting her own cum. And then Bayley leaves not before turning Sasha around with her ass exposed and smacking it as hard as she could. "That was a good fuck" Bayley cheered and left Sasha's room 

A/N: Known its been a while but I may start a new story so let me know in the comments on what to do next.


End file.
